Childish Enigma
by Ayanazeino
Summary: A girl adopted by the JP's at the age of 10, she found out she could summon a male demon with human features. Could this have any relationship with the disappearance of the Great Seal? But, why does jips have access to the evokers, and why are the shadows back?


I always knew that I was different from the others, differences that wouldn't have interfere with how others perceived me. Though my senses being more sharper than others must have played a part in this current situation of mine. On multiple occasions when I left my room I had to dodge the nuisances, the shadows that confined me for such differences. However the main may have been that I could still "see" despite my disabled eyes.

I had lost them surgically remove in my more younger and vulnerable years, from what I concluded at the age of 2. After that I adapted and found a new way to see, I never once considered myself blind. I could see with my hands, feet, nose, my mouth, and my ears. That would be the reasons as to why I remained jovial in my own way, and there were others that enjoyed my company.

One of them called himself Kazuya Minegishi, I don't know how but I could summon him. When he wasn't summoned he remained somewhere else, though he would talk to me through thoughts. The other one would be a man called Alcor, someone who I wouldn't see for a very long time.

Outside a hospital at night emerged a boy with silver hair dressed in black. In the hospital was a girl who felt his presence, of which the boy was well aware of.

The tender youth sighed as she rolled to the side of her hospital bed in fettle position with her chess board in tow. It's been since her birth she was subjugated to the hospital bed. The girl caressed the bandages that were fastened to her eyes, a habit she has developed during her seemingly perpetual periods of isolation. Occasionally a man called Alcor who was dressed in red and black would come and play chess with her, at his first arrival she thought he was an angel since she didn't hear anyone enter. Her prayers weren't exactly wrong for prior all her world contained was a life of social pariah, it was only he who would show her any form of compassion. For that she felt grateful for, and because of him she gained another way to "see".

Echolocation which was to perceive the location of objects by sound, as one might misunderstand it wasn't that her ear became sensitive but it was that her mind enhanced. The enhancements which evolved into polygraph, though calling that the surface of her potential would be blasphemy. Potential which had commanded the attention of someone, Yamato Hotsuin. Alcor had told her all about him in between him teaching her the sempiternal knowledge he acquired over the millenniums and when they played chess, though the other day was the last time he could visit.

Alcor said that she wouldn't be alone since she would now have Yamato Hotsuin at her side, though she felt desolated now that the man wouldn't be around to comfort her. Alcor was the one who treated her as a human being, the chess board she cradled would be one of the last presents she received from him. Foot steps haunted her reminisce of her day with Alcor, she positioned herself to a seiza with the chess board still cradled towards her chest.

She felt the presence of the person that entered the door was a male who was fourteen, information she was able to receive from training her enhanced ability of "echolocation".

"...Here" the boy said, throwing a small box towards her head at an alarming speed. Much to his approval the girl caught it with ease.

"These are the prosthetics, right?"

"Hmp" he responded, glaring towards the chess board. "So he informed you before hand I'm guessing? No matter..."

Yamato Hotsuin arranged his time to get the prosthetics in order to gain her trust, mostly in an attempt to keep her subjugated to his command. The reasons for such precautions was even as of right now she was far stronger than him, all the more reason for keeping her in line.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the girl to wear the prosthetics, when he opened them again he was greeted by a petite girl with vibrant silver eyes and short pale lilac hair with snow white skin. Though she wore her bandages from prior on her left hand, in which he didn't bothering questioning. The boy walked towards the girl and stretched out his white gloved hands, being careful not to trip on the infinite piles of books that were layered all over the room. She took his hand and they both proceeded to walk out of the hospital as they engaged in short conversation.

"...Your uniform will in your dorm as well would be a cell phone for communication purposes."

"Thanks..."

Yamato pensive relayed the workload that must have piled up, also thought about the child beside him. He was told about her from Alcor, a child with potential who lost her eyes but could still "see". He sought after people like her for they were scarcely any of those who held the power he sought to materialize his dream.

Towards the walk to jips they remained mute, until the moment they had company of course.

"Figures" Yamato scoffed.

A natural reaction to the numerous shadows surrounding them, except both of them were questionably calm.

Not giving the shadows any more time to surround them Yamato brought out a gun and shot himself in the head, in that moment out of a blue-white matrix appeared some sort of chimera.

"Cerberus" the man commanded. "The usual."

The Cerberus nodded and started to gracefully mutilating the shadows till none remained. Though the girl only stared at this turn of events, she knew that she had seen that gun before in the past.

After the Cerberus disposed of the shadows the two rode on its back out of the hospital. When they were at their destination he played the role of tour guide, Directing her through out the facility of futuristic technology in its modern hue. The girl nodded in response to his explanations, eventually they reached to her dorm where she would retire for the night.

"Tomorrow you will begin your assignments, that is all."

The girl made mental note of this and entered her dorms. Sure enough she saw what seemed to be her uniform and cellular device placed on her bedside, she discarded her hospital wear and dressed herself. From what she could tell from her reflection in the mirror she was in the standard JP's wear, dressed in yellow and black. She could tell not because of her unique abilities she developed over time with Alcor's assistance, it was because she was no longer human. Though it could be said that she was never human to begin with.

"..."

"I'm surprised they had uniforms for I ten year olds such as myself. That's right, I should have probably told him that I didn't need sleep instead of assuming that he was aware. I'll just follow his scent and tell him..."

"Oh, right..." She sussered, looking towards the chess board she placed on her bed. She gently grabbed the chess board and held it towards her chest.

"Maybe he'll play with me..."

She exited her dorm and followed where his smell was the strongest, confident in her abilities. After some time she found it to be conflicting at first for there were other scents mingled in with Yamato's, also she found that he hasn't been at jips for too long. Making a logical estimate that he was only chief for a week or so, eventually she reached a room where his smell was the most pungent. Making note of this room should she ever need to see him.

She made a light knock at the door.

"Enter" Ordered an authoritive voice.

She opened the door to find Yamato's table drenched with paperwork, few on the floor to accommodate for the lack of space.

"I was wondering if we could play chess..."

The boy slightly twitched in annoyance. "I have no need for such trivial notions, retire for the night as I had previously ordered." He commanded.

"In that case can I help out with your workload?" She asked. "And even if I do go back to my dorm I won't be able to sleep, insomnia from what the doctors told me."

The boy paused, he did recall one of her file mentioning what she had proclaimed. Though he didn't recall her files mentioning anything pertaining to that she was skilled in combating myriads of paper work.

"...Are you experienced in such things?" He asked

"Yeah, Alcor taught me."

The boy twitched again at the mention of his name.

"...Fine...you can begin with the ones on the floor and be sure to notify me of anything you deem worth my attention, here" he said flinging his pen towards her, which she caught with precision

She placed her chess board to the side as she completed the paper work with finesse. Eventually morning arrived and by that time they were done with all the papers, much to Yamato's approval. Though the girl had a few questions every so often they were ones which surprised Yamato's having originally perceived her as another nuisance for she was originally a civilian, despite that he found himself being fond of her company. Intelligence was indeed a boon in his mind, that which she effectively proved.

"...7:30" the girl suddenly said, helping Yamato organize the papers.

Yamato took out his phone and found that the time was as she proclaimed, 7:30. Perplexed at this he asked.

"How did you know this?"

"My internal clock runs on seconds" she answered.

She held up her chess board towards him, staring at the boy silently. The boy remained still for a few moments with his hands crossed, his work was concluded faster than expected due to her engagement.

"...One game" he responded.

"Alright"

A few mimutes passed, the two were engaged the game of chess. Eventually the girl cornered him, and defeated him much to his chagrin.

"...Not bad..." He said, taking out his phone.

"7:40" she said.

The boy checked, 7:40 it was.

"Chief" entered a women in her early twenties. "The preparations have been made-...who's this?" She asked, perplexed there were JP's uniforms for children and that the serious and calculative chief was suposively playing with the child.

"Why our new recruit of course."

The women took a moment to reaffirm herself. "We'll all do respect sir but this, this new recruit is just a child."

"And what of it?"

"But what of her parents, surely they must be-"

"It dosent matter" the girl suddenly said. "They abandoned me a long time ago."

And all at once the room was suddenly quiet, until Yamato broke the silence.

"I recall you informing me of that the preparations were complete, take her there when it's time. For now teach her of the basics."

"I...alright" the women complied.

The girl stood up with her chess board tucked closely to her chest, gently grabbing the women hand. And so the two walked away to their destination, the women sighed in defeat for she didn't know that children would be embroiled into the conflict. At the corner of her eye she finally noticed the girls left hand that was bandaged.

"Hey" the women warmly asked crouching down. "Can you tell me what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing happened to it." the girl clarified "I wrapped my hand like that since I didn't want to lose my bandages, they've been there for as long as I could remember."

The women mind was now filled with more questions.

"Can you tell me where they were before?"

"They were on my eyes, I lost them a long time ago."

This greatly worried the women, because of her eyes she was most likely proficient in ground but to the air she would truly be blind. Though she had faith in Yamato Hotsuin she still had doubts.

The women smiled. "I believe I haven't told you my name yet, my name is Makoto Sako. What yours?

"It's Ayasa Hideyoshi"

"Well then Ayasa, we should get going"

"Ok, but where are we going?"

"To test your affinity with the evokers, in other words to see if your ready to face death itself."


End file.
